<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wicked Games by Kimmimaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030928">Wicked Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru'>Kimmimaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass to Mouth, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub Undertones, Elevator Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Lube, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wear that suit like armour.” Scarlet whispers, crimson taloned fingers curling into the lapel of Reno's jacket. He watches her, face expressionless as she steps closer. One knee coming uncomfortably close to his groin. The satin of her dress brushes against his bare skin, blue eyes dark, predatory. “You wear your sexuality on your sleeve, for the world to see and with no shame. However, it's a mask. You use it to hide what's beneath.” She trails her hand lower, Reno doesn't react and refuses to break eye contact. “You and I both know that sex is as much of a weapon as a Glock and we both know how to wield it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rufus Shinra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wicked Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well...this is just smut for smuts sake. I love these two for just...really borderline dodgy sex. For inspo I listened to Poison by Alice Cooper, Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars and many Placebo songs. This is not tagged non-con because Reno is a willing partner in this BUT there is an undertone of non-conny-ness...I didn't tag it because they're both willing but there's no discussion of rules or stuff like that, so if that's not your thing don't read. Anyway, thank you for reading and please enjoy the smut. :)</p><p>This is set between the Temple of the ancients and the scene at the northern crater, just an FYI and is 100% Original Game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“You wear that suit like armour.” Scarlet whispers, crimson taloned fingers curling into the lapel of Reno's jacket. He watches her, face expressionless as she steps closer. One knee coming uncomfortably close to his groin. The satin of her dress brushes against his bare skin, blue eyes dark, predatory. “You wear your sexuality on your sleeve, for the world to see and with no shame. However, it's a mask. You use it to hide what's beneath.” She trails her hand lower, Reno doesn't react and refuses to break eye contact. “You and I both know that sex is as much of a weapon as a Glock and we <em>both</em> know how to wield it.”<br/>
<br/>
“What're you getting at, Director?” Reno says finally, backed up against the wall like he is he can't move away. He slouches instead, folding his arms over his chest and meets her gleaming blue eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you think I'm stupid?” She hisses, “You've got something on our dear president. I want to know what it is.” Her hand trails down, finger nails scraping the fabric close to his cock.<br/>
<br/>
“Don't know what you're talkin' about,” Reno shrugs.<br/>
<br/>
“How else did you manage to convince him to save your lives, hm? Five years ago you managed to slip out of my net and it was the presidents very own son who convinced his father to let you live. Why? What happened while you had him in custody?”<br/>
<br/>
“Even if what you're sayin' is true, why the hell would we tell you anythin'?”<br/>
<br/>
Scarlet laughs, hand rising to her lips, “Funny. Your department has two dead directors and suddenly <em>your</em> promoted to the position.” She brushes his shoulder, two fingers curling in bright red hair.<br/>
<br/>
Reno raises an eyebrow, “<em>Actin'</em> director.” He says firmly, “An' Tseng's been grooming me for the position since he took over from Veld. Not exactly a secret, yo.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can think of only two reasons why a boy raised up from the slums would end up in your position, and neither of them will look good if it becomes public.”<br/>
<br/>
The corridor is nearly empty, they're the only two people who remain outside the meeting room. Scarlet's fingers close around Reno's jacket and she yanks him forward. Reno grabs her wrist, pulling her off and pushing her back. “You got nothin' on me, yo.” He says firmly, “we've got bigger fish to fry. Didn't the president want you doin' somethin' else?”<br/>
<br/>
“Be careful where you step, <em>acting</em> director. I have eyes everywhere.” She steps back just as the door to the meeting room opens to reveal Rufus. He spots Scarlet and raises an eyebrow before dismissing her.<br/>
<br/>
“Reno,” He says, nodding down the hall before striding off.<br/>
<br/>
Reno offers Scarlet a smirk and sarcastic salute before following the president down the corridor towards the elevator. They wait in silence for it arrive. Reno slouches, hands in his pockets as he watches the numbers change. The doors open and Rufus steps inside, Reno follows. “What did she want?” Rufus asks as the doors close.<br/>
<br/>
“She seems to think I fucked my way into the position, yo.”<br/>
<br/>
Rufus smirks to himself, “Amusing and almost true.”<br/>
<br/>
“You sayin' I'm not the right man for the job?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh you've got the training. Tseng made sure of that.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno turns away at the mention of Tseng, shoulders tensing, “He's still alive.” He mutters, shaking his head, “He's gotta be.”<br/>
<br/>
“Where's your head, Reno?”<br/>
<br/>
Reno looks up, meeting Rufus' icy cold stare, “With you.” He says without hesitation.<br/>
<br/>
“Not going to run off like Elena?”<br/>
<br/>
“She's a rookie, she's gonna make mistakes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hm.” Rufus looks back to the buttons by the door, “What is the punishment for a Turk going AWOL?”<br/>
<br/>
“She's angry, yo. She's gone after Cloud. We know where she is.”<br/>
<br/>
“But you told her not to go.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah...” Reno licks his lips, leaning back against the wall of the elevator, “But...”<br/>
<br/>
“But?” Rufus glances back at him curiously.<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe she's right. What if it <em>was</em> Cloud? They were all there...I know she's bein' stupid, she'll get herself killed. Or worse. Who knows? The kids not in his right mind...heard he's going crazy, yo. But still...if I was her, I'd probably do the same. Tseng was our boss...” Reno shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes, a brief moment of weakness before he sucks in a breath and re-centres himself, “He was more than that,”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“Hojo knows something and he's been too quiet lately.” Rufus muses, shaking his head, “He demanded we go to the northern crater.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno shifts, “That safe?”<br/>
<br/>
“Unlikely.” Rufus shrugs, “But that's never been a concern of mine.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, that's <em>my</em> job.” Reno watches Rufus move to the elevator panel and hit the emergency stop button. The elevator comes to a shuddering halt and the lights dim. “Sir?”<br/>
<br/>
Rufus turns back to him, eyes as sharp as blades, “Scarlet's not in the business of idle threats,” He says moving forward and trapping Reno against the wall. He puts one hand on the metal beside Reno's head and leans in, close enough that Reno can feel breath on his cheek. “I wonder what she wants?”<br/>
<br/>
“To discredit me.” Reno mutters, feeling Rufus' hand slide up the inside of his thigh. His breath hitches and he tilts his head back, giving Rufus access to his throat. “She's...” He stutters as Rufus' lips brush his skin, “She's always hated us. We know too much, about her...what she does...” Reno swallows, feeling the delicate scrape of teeth. “She's watchin'.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mm, I know.” Rufus purrs, hand moving to Reno's hip and digging into the bone. He rubs his thumb slowly up and down beneath the hem of Reno's untucked shirt. He feels the tension in Reno's muscles, coiled and ready to spring like a snake. Rufus smirks to himself and runs his tongue slowly up the side of Reno's throat, biting the sensitive spot just below his ear. Reno chokes back a moan and grabs Rufus' arms. “I'm going to give her exactly what she wants.” He whispers, hot breath cooling the stripe of saliva on Reno's skin. He shivers, licking his lips.<br/>
<br/>
“Boss...”<br/>
<br/>
“Sh. She needs to know who you really belong to, I can't and won't have her touching <em>my</em> toys.” Rufus grabs Reno's wrist and spins him around, slamming him roughly into the wall again face-first. He pulls Reno's arm up his back, feels him shudder and suck in a sharp, pained breath. “Who do you belong to?” He whispers into Reno's ear, unbuckling his own belt with his free hand.<br/>
<br/>
Reno grunts, eyes fluttering closed, “Y-You, sir.”<br/>
<br/>
“That's right.” Rufus reaches around and grabs Reno's cock through his pants. Reno doesn't have time to stifle the moan that slips free. “Hard for it already? You've always been too easy.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno's breath fogs the metal before him, he keeps his eyes clenched shut and tries not to think about the little camera in the corner blinking down at them. He feels Rufus wrap his pony tail around his fist, with a sharp tug he yanks Reno's head back. Reno lifts his free hand and slams his fist into the wall with a thud. He groans, feeling Rufus' cock press against him. “Perhaps I should get you a muzzle.” Rufus whispers, teeth catching on Reno's earring and tugging. Reno's hips jerk against him and he smiles into his hair. “I think it'd look good on you. Show everyone in that boardroom who you belong to...or maybe a collar. Red...like your hair.” Rufus releases Reno's arm and curls his fingers around his wrist, he pushes his hand down between his legs. “You like this, don't you? You get off knowing someone's watching us.” Reno shakes his head, the gesture impeded by Rufus' grip on his hair. “Don't lie to me or yourself.” He says with a low chuckle, he grinds his hips against Reno's ass causing him to curse. Reno hears the sound of rustling fabric, feels Rufus moving against him. He tries to turn his head but Rufus simply pulls harder on his hair, forcing him still again.<br/>
<br/>
Reno knows better than to speak, he's not surprised when Rufus stuffs his black tie into his mouth. The silk is soft against his tongue, he bites down on it when Rufus bites his ear lobe and starts to unbuckle Reno's belt. Once Reno's pants are down around his knees, Rufus pushes two fingers inside. Reno curses around his make-shift gag. Eyes snapping shut against the burn. His fingers scrabble against the wall, breath too hot in his lungs. He heard Rufus groan as he opens him up, not taking it easy. Reno presses his forehead against the cool metal, head low as he pushes back against his president. He forgets for a moment that in some distant room someone is watching.<br/>
<br/>
Finally Rufus removes his hand and Reno braces himself. It hurts but Reno's used to pain. He slams his fist once again into the wall, pressing his forehead against it even as he pushes back. Rufus grabs his hips, steadying him, his other hand still tugging at Reno's hair. Some comes loose, falling across his back. Sweaty palms squeak as Reno drags his hand down. Rufus finally stills, panting heavily in the ringing silence. “You're beautiful like this.” He whispers, pushing up the back of Reno's jacket and shirt to expose his back. He presses down, forcing Reno into an arch. “Debauched.” He licks his lips, prolonging both their agony. Then, finally he pulls out. Reno cries out; half-pain, half-pleasure. When Rufus slams back inside Reno finds himself pushed once again against metal.<br/>
<br/>
Rufus reaches down, fingers curling around Reno's cock, only half hard. He strokes it, timing it with every hard thrust. He squeezes, thumb sliding over the damp tip. Reno's legs almost give out but Rufus holds him steady.<br/>
<br/>
As Rufus' thrust grow steadily more erratic he pulls out. Reno groans, dropping to his knees when Rufus pushes. He's turned, facing Rufus' cock. Rufus grabs his chin in one hand and plucks the tie from his mouth, letting it slither to the floor. He looks up to where the camera watches and smirks into it as he grabs the back of Reno's head and pushes him forward, forcing him to swallow him. Once again he grabs Reno's pony tail, right at the root and uses it to guide his movements. His free hand rests on his face, stroking his cheek bone as he watches his cock slide in and out of his mouth. Reno's hands rise to rest on Rufus' thighs, he looks up through his hair, eyes cloudy. Gloved fingers grip the fabric of Rufus' pants as he tries to breathe around the obstruction. They make eye contact and Rufus holds it. “You've got a pretty mouth.” He whispers, breath coming heavier, “Looks so good stretched around my cock.” He sucks in a lungful of air, pulling Reno until he's pressed deep in his throat. Reno chokes, fingers scrabbling uselessly against Rufus' taught belly. He relaxes his grip after a few moments, Reno reels back. He coughs and shudders. Rufus gives him a moment before doing it again. “You're <em>mine</em>, Reno.” He hisses, drawing closer and closer to his release. Reno makes a sound in the back of his throat, something that makes Rufus' hips stutter. “Don't close your eyes.” He tightens his grip on Reno's hair, yanking him closer one final time and looks into his eyes as he comes.<br/>
<br/>
As soon as he's done he pulls Reno off and releases him. A few red hairs still cling to his fingers as he backs up and does himself back up. He straightens out his coat and bends to pick up his ruined tie. Reno sits on his knees, swaying and coughing. A line of white liquid slides down his jaw but he wipes it away with one shaking hand. Reno hangs his head as he catches his breath before starting to pull up his own pants. He struggles, unable to stand up yet as his legs feel like jelly. Reno's chest is bathed in sweat, he manages to look up as Rufus crouches before him. He swipes his thumb over Reno's swollen lower lip and smiles, “Sir,” Reno whispers, his voice wrecked.<br/>
<br/>
“You should clean yourself up,” Rufus says, dropping Reno's chin and standing again. “I need you and Rude to prepare a transport. If we're going to the crater then we best be prepared.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno tucks himself away, trying to ignore the persistent ache in his balls before climbing steadily to his feet. He sways, leaning against the wall and shakes his head. His scalp still hurts from it's abuse and he knows he'll have bruises on his wrists in the morning. His ass hurts and he feels unsteady, weak. He looks to Rufus' mouth, pulled into a faint smile. They don't kiss, it's part of the rules of their little games but he wants to. He wants to know what Rufus tastes like. He forces the thoughts away and tries to stay focused. “Well?” Rufus prompts him, eyebrow rising.<br/>
<br/>
“Huh?” Reno clears his throat, it feels raw.<br/>
<br/>
“You have a job to do, Reno. I told you; prepare a transport, I want Rude with us when we go to the crater.”<br/>
<br/>
Finally the words sink in, Reno nods, “Yeah...Yeah...”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, what?”<br/>
<br/>
Reno closes his eyes momentarily before licking his lips, “Yes sir.” He says more firmly, trying to shake the strange haze from his mind.<br/>
<br/>
“Good.” Rufus starts the elevator again and they continue their journey in silence. “If you're good for me, maybe next time I'll let you come.” He says as the doors open and he exits. Reno stares after him, blinking rapidly before the doors close once again and he falls back against the wall. He puts his hands in his hair and laughs to himself as he sinks to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>